


У всех свои тараканы

by opium_smoker, raveness



Series: We're Trying to Make it Work [2]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Crack, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash, Smut, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1317916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opium_smoker/pseuds/opium_smoker, https://archiveofourown.org/users/raveness/pseuds/raveness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Имс и Артур хотят заняться сексом, Ариадна хочет Дома, Юсуф – быть поваром, и только Кобб ничего не замечает вокруг.</p>
            </blockquote>





	У всех свои тараканы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [We're All a Little Crazy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/389514) by [Zafer_Aistra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zafer_Aistra/pseuds/Zafer_Aistra). 



Первый раз, когда у Артура и Имса был секс, они оба решили, что это не считается. Потому, что после окончания продолжительной работы они напились в дрова.

И Ариадна в этом совсем не виновата. Скорее уж, работа и полное отсутствие секса, ну или почти полное. Проблемы начались после того, как Артур назначил ей место встречи во сне, а она пропустила это мимо ушей, засмотревшись вдаль.  
– Что-то у меня за спиной? – поморщившись, спросил Артур.  
– Поцелуй меня, – приказала Ариадна, все еще смотря куда-то за спину координатору, и мечтательно проговорила: – Мы можем покорить мир. Он никогда себя не простит за то, что ничего не получил.  
– Ничего…? – Артур развернулся и обнаружил только Дома, который явно безуспешно пытался убить проекцию бенгальского тигра чем-то вроде вилко-ложки (Артур мысленно поддержал его за попытку использовать ограниченные ресурсы). Координатор перевел взгляд на Ариадну, потом опять на Дома, щурящегося на невредимого тигра. Он лишился руки и теперь, похоже, пытался загипнотизировать дикое животное своим фирменным прищуром.   
– Дааа, – проворковала Ариадна. – Эти глаза. Артур, только он может выглядеть так сексуально в настолько помятом состоянии. Только посмотри, какой взгляд, такой же, как во время секса!  
Артур не смотрит. Он не хочет ассоциировать постельный взгляд с помятым состоянием или прищуром Дома. Артур сказал себе, что если он не посмотрит, то он и не узнает и никаких ассоциаций не будет. Позже он понял: еще как будут. После окончания дела он вдруг осознал, что не может глянуть на Дома, потому что боится увидеть этот постельный (НОРМАЛЬНЫЙ, _ЧЕРТ ВОЗЬМИ_ ) взгляд и начать гадать, смотрел ли он так же и на Мол во время секса.  
Но мы отвлеклись.  
Первый раз _это_ у них получилось как-то грубо, неизящно, к тому же они были настолько пьяные, что ничего не помнили.  
– У нас был секс? – спросил Артур на следующее утро. Он лежал на кровати рядом с завернутым в одеяло Имсом. Имитатор вздрогнул и свалился на пол.  
– Черт, – простонал он. Артур продолжал пялиться на место, где только что лежал Имс.  
– У нас был секс? – Артур повторил свой вопрос.  
– Ты одет? – с пола донесся голос Имса.  
Артур посмотрел на себя.  
– Вроде того.  
Он, конечно, был одет. В одну штанину на щиколотке и боксеры, слишком низко опущенные на бедрах.   
– Вроде того, – повторил еще раз.  
– Вроде того?  
– Мы занимались сексом? – в третий раз спросил Артур: узнать ответ на свой вопрос было основным его желанием на данный момент. Сразу после желания проблеваться, конечно.   
Он, спотыкаясь, бросился в ванную и еле успел наклониться над унитазом, как его вывернуло всем, что он принял накануне ночью. Из комнаты послышались тихие звуки, как будто кого-то стошнило, и Имс зашел в ванную комнату.  
– Мне стало намного лучше от осознания, что тебя тошнит от одной только мысли о сексе со мной. Ты поднял мою самооценку до неимоверных высот.  
Артур поморщился – ощущения во рту были ужасные.  
– Для удовлетворения твоего эго я тебе не нужен, ты и сам прекрасно справляешься с этой задачей. И, какого хрена, _ты_ , как огурчик, почему не страдаешь? Неужели у англичан не бывает похмелья?  
– На полпути сюда я успел немного подлечиться, – робко признался Имс.  
– Ты отвратителен.  
– Эм, Артур?  
– Ммм?  
– Думаю, у нас был секс.  
– Ты _думаешь_?  
– Смотри, – Имс показал на кучу тряпок: сверху на них лежал завязанный и явно использованный по назначению презерватив. – Так вот, или мы занимались сексом или у нас под мухой очень странные способы дрочить.   
Имс опустился на колени позади Артура и положил руки ему на задницу.  
– Ты что творишь? – спросил тот.  
– Я… проверяю тебя, – последовал честный ответ. Имс потянул белье Артура вниз. – Я, как джентльмен, просто обязан это сделать после секса. Ну, там убедиться, что с тобой все окей, что я не порвал ничего….  
Артур хлопнул его по рукам.  
– Не смей лапать мою задницу. И вообще, с чего ты решил, что снизу был я?  
– Типаж у тебя такой.  
– Руки прочь от моей задницы, – повторил Артур и покраснел. – Или я вставлю пистолет тебе в жопу и выстрелю. И нет, пистолет – это не эвфемизм для моего пениса.   
Имс моментально отошел от него, он уже успел понять, что Артур редко так шутит и вполне может выполнить свою угрозу.   
– Говоришь, ты будешь сверху? – спросил Имс, продолжая искать следы крови на белье Артура, естественно, не рискуя подойти поближе. – Пупсик, для тебя это возможно только в позе наездника. Кстати, думаю, это было бы идеальным окончанием нашего разговора.   
– Эта идея что-то не вызывает у меня энтузиазма, Имс. Последние десять минут меня выворачивало наизнанку, мой костюм испорчен, и я не могу ничего вспомнить из произошедшего вчера. Секс – последнее, о чем я сейчас думаю.  
– Ты в этой позе очень сексуален. Если бы я не знал, что ты сейчас хреново себя чувствуешь, точно захотел бы трахнуть тебя еще раз.  
– Этот даже не считается! – возразил Артур. – Я имею в виду, я всегда думал, что это конечно банально, но первый раз должен быть особенный, понимаешь? А тот факт, что ни один из нас не может ничего вспомнить и мы спорим, кто был сверху… Да это сейчас не особенно-то и важно, но, о Боже. Мы можем забыть об этом? Я себя плохо чувствую и без знания, что это был наш первый раз.   
Он застонал и снова наклонился над унитазом.   
– Я думал, – начал было Имс, стараясь игнорировать подступающую тошноту.  
– Нет. Ты не думаешь, просто делаешь. Пожалуйста, давай забудем об этом и продолжим жить, как будто ничего не было?   
Имс, кажется, начал раздражаться:  
– Перед тем, как ты грубо меня перебил, я собирался сказать, что думаю, что нам стоит забыть об этом случае. Мы уже определились, что нравимся друг другу, поэтому все не должно было произойти так по-идиотски. Я согласен с тобой. Первый раз должен быть особенный, и запоминающийся. Единственное, что мы вынесли из этой истории это то, что, наверное, никогда никому ее не расскажем.   
– Итак, – начал Артур, – мы забудем об этом разе, запечатаем его в папку и засунем в самый дальний ящик в мозгу. Никто не узнает.  
– Да. И напишем на папке «У нас в тот раз не было никакого секса».  
– Идеально. По рукам?   
Имс и Артур пожали друг другу руки.  
И, конечно же, сразу после этого Имса стошнило в раковину всем, чем он накидался вчера ночью.

***

Первый (второй) раз секс (попытка им заняться) у них получился не менее дурацкий и не слишком приятный. Как и тот, который они не помнили.   
Единственное отличие – в этот раз они были достаточно трезвыми, чтобы запомнить все. И поцелуи («Ты самый слюнявый из всех, с кем я целовался, Артур», «Имс, заткнись. Если бы я член тебе сосал, тебя бы все устраивало», «Тогда почему ты еще не делаешь это?»), и ласки («Не сжимай меня так сильно, Имс, да, вот так»), и грязные разговорчики («Тебе нравится?», «Конечно, нравится, заткнись уже и трахни меня. Господибоже»), и, наконец, сам секс.   
Рубашки сняты, штаны отброшены в сторону, белье стянуто и два прижатых тела упали на кровать.   
– О Боже, Имс, двигайся, пожалуйста.  
Имс застонал:  
– Теперь, ах, ты не жалуешься? Я думал, что… черт… что ты не бываешь снизу.   
– Блядь, Имс, ты можешь уже замолчать и трахнуть меня? – Артур прижался бедрами к Имсу, и оба не смогли сдержать низкого стона. – Пожалуйста.  
– Боже, детка, ты так хочешь мой член, что уже умоляешь? – Имс провел руками по спине любовника, чувствуя, как под его прикосновением напрягаются мышцы.  
– Мне не пришлось бы умолять, если бы ты наконец-то вставил, – прошипел Артур. – Не заставляй меня просить.  
– Ты же хочешь его, да? Ох, Артур.  
– Имс, Богом клянусь, если еще раз попробуешь дразнить меня, я отверчу его у тебя и буду хранить в тумбочке, и больше никогда ты мне не понадобишься для секса, – злобно выдал Артур.  
Перспектива лишиться самого дорогого так опечалила Имса, что его член несколько потерял в твердости. Имитатор оттолкнул Артура.  
– Черт. Не выходит.  
Артур уставился на потолок.  
– Ничего удивительного. Если у одного не стоит, то и секса никакого не получается, – холодно сказал Артур.  
– Если бы ты перестал угрожать, у меня бы _не упало_.  
– Если бы ты перестал дразнить, то мне не пришлось бы _угрожать_.  
– Не люблю, когда мне угрожают, особенно, когда это делаешь _ты_.  
– А я не люблю насмешки, особенно _твои_.  
Имс застонал и потянулся за штанами, одни кинул в Артура, тихо надеясь, что попадет ему по лицу.  
Попал.  
Имс мысленно поздравил себя с этой маленькой победой.  
А тем временем в реальности:  
– Идиот, – сообщил ему Артур.  
– Похоже, что нам сегодня не обломится. Хочешь пивка?  
– Хочу секса.  
– Могу отсосать тебе, – предложил Имс.  
– Можешь.  
– А ты хочешь?  
– Это одна из причин, почему у нас не было секса, Имс. Да, я хочу, чтобы ты мне отсосал.  
– Это все, что мне надо было услышать, пупсик, – сказал Имс и начал рукой возбуждать Артура, пока его член не стал снова твердым.  
– Ммм, да, – Имс слегка увеличил скорость и дыхание Артура стало рваным. – Боже, я ду… думал, ты собирался, о да, отсосать мне.  
– Да, – выдохнул Имс, провел языком снизу-вверх по пульсирующему члену, облизал головку, вырвав у координатора громкий стон.  
– Имс, пожалуйста.  
Имс радостно взял в рот.  
– О черт, – Артур подался бедрами вверх, но Имс опустил их и продолжил свое занятие. Он взял член Артура как можно глубже, потом выпустил и начал двигать рукой. – Ииимс.

Имс опять взял Артура в рот, начал двигаться быстрее. Артур снова попытался поднять бедра, чтобы оказаться глубже – рот Имса был такой жаркий, но тот продолжал крепко его держать, оставляя синяки на бедрах.  
– Имс, пожалуйста, позволь мне, ох, мне нужно…  
Имс опять почти выпустил член изо рта, поцеловал головку.  
– Чего ты хочешь, Артур? Хочешь трахнуть мой рот? Хочешь, чтобы я довел тебя до оргазма губами и языком?  
– Да.  
Имитатор снова взял твердый член в рот и начал двигаться быстрее, чем раньше, помогая себе рукой там, куда не мог дотянуться ртом, а второй рукой мягко мял яички.  
– Имс, дааа, ммм, – простонал Артур. – Боже, как хорошо.  
Имс двигался вверх и вниз. Вверх. Вниз. Прижал палец к Артуровой дырке, начал ритмично надавливать.   
– Боже, Имс, я уже почти…  
Имс задвигал рукой быстрее, но сосал с прежней скоростью. Провел языком по головке.  
– Боже, Имс, кончаю, кончаю, – лопотал Артур, задыхаясь и судорожно хватаясь за простынь.  
Имитатор выпустил член Артура изо рта и начал быстро двигать рукой.  
– Артур, – прошептал он, – давай. Кончи для меня, пупсик.  
Взгляд Артура заволокло пеленой, он дернулся и кончил.  
– Имс.  
Пока Артур приходил в себя, Имс размазывал сперму по его животу.  
– Господи, Артур, – он поднялся и поцеловал Артура, чтобы тот тоже почувствовал свой восхитительный вкус. Когда отодвинулся, Артур опустил взгляд на очевидно возбужденного Имса.  
– У тебя стоит.  
– У любого бы встал после такого шоу, – рассмеялся Имс.  
– Хочу, – произнес Артур в губы Имсу, – посмотреть, как ты это сделаешь, дотронься до себя.  
– Боже, – Имс начал быстро дрочить, он уже был близок к концу, – Артур.  
– Да, – улыбнулся Артур. – Да, Имс. Вот так.  
– Черт, если продолжишь так говорить, я кончу, пупсик.  
Артур рассмеялся:  
– Так и задумано. Хочу посмотреть, как ты дрочишь себе. Я хочу увидеть тебя уязвимым. Мне нужно увидеть, как ты кончаешь, Имс. Ты сделаешь это для меня?  
Имс поцеловал Артура: зубы столкнулись, неуклюже сплелись языки, да и слюны было слишком много и она протянулась между их губ, когда поцелуй закончился. Этот поцелуй даже близко не был похож на идеальный, но Артур застонал и этого было достаточно, чтобы член Имса начал подрагивать.  
– Да, да. Я почти.  
– Имс, – Артур провел руками по спине Имса и приказал на выдохе: – Быстрее.  
Имс увеличил темп, скользил рукой по скользкому члену, большим пальцем нажимая на головку и размазывая смазку.   
– Артур, Артур, Артур, черт, пожалуйста, мне нужно кончить, ах, мне нужно, нужно…  
Артур втянул свои пальцы в рот, пососал их и заменил руку Имса своей собственной. Имс низко застонал и начал двигать бедрами в руку Артура.  
– О да, – Артур, нежно посасывая мочку уха Имса, прошептал: – Кончи для меня.  
Спустя три быстрых движения Имс задрожал и кончил Артуру в руку, из горла вырвался низкий стон, зажмурился, по лицу было видно, что он впал в эйфорию.   
Артур поцеловал его и вытер руку о простынь.  
– Святые угодники, Пресвятая Дева, - вырвалось у Имса. Он пальцем выводил узоры на животе Артура.  
– Ага, – согласился Артур. – Это же можно засчитать за секс, да?  
Имс задумался.  
– Думаю, что это не секс, который _секс_ , но что-то вроде него.  
– Как думаешь, его можно засчитать за наш первый раз?  
– Не знаю.  
– Я тоже.  
– Если мы оба не знаем, – начал Имс.  
– Значит, это не считается, – закончил Артур.  
– Как-нибудь нужно будет попробовать еще раз, – предложил Имс.  
– Ага, согласен.  
Они пожали друг другу руки.

***

В идеальном мире с третьей попытки у них бы все получилось.  
Но этот мир не идеален, да и Артур с Имсом тоже далеки от совершенства. Поэтому вместо «настоящей симфонии траха», как политкорректно выразился Имс, получилась какофония ругающихся и потных тел.  
И не в хорошем смысле.  
– Черт тебя дери, Артур. Понежнее с моим Litlu Mig.   
Артур даже остановился:  
– Ты действительно назвал свой пенис «Мой Малыш» на исландском? – у Артура был очень задумчивый взгляд. – Хотя, если ты нарядишь его во что-то ужасное и цветастое, то он будет практически идентичен тебе.  
Имс игриво погладил Артура по голове.  
– Думаешь, моему члену нужен костюм, прежде чем ты что-нибудь с ним сделаешь?  
– Нет, – рассмеялся тот. – Я говорю, что если бы твой член был живой, было бы невозможно вас различить.  
– Я не член!  
– Ммм. Хорошо.  
– Заткнись, – надулся Имс.  
– Можно продолжать? – спросил Артур и снова начал дрочить Имсу.  
– Ты убьешь меня, дорогуша.  
– Очень сомневаюсь. Я не в восторге от некрофилии.  
– У тебя, о даа, у тебя самый грязный… ах, – Имс не договорил, потому что Артур сомкнул губы на его члене, и быстро втянул его в рот. –Дева Мария.  
– Надеюсь, что не она, – промычал Артур, хотя с членом во рту это звучало больше как «мммнмм, мм нн мнм».  
Имс был в восторге. И именно в тот момент все стало меняться к худшему.  
Имс толкнулся в горячий рот Артура, головка члена задела его горло.  
Артур не ожидал, что Имс начнет двигать бедрами и подавился, но продолжил сосать. Имс запустил пальцы Артуру в волосы, попытался сильнее насадить его на член.  
– Мммнм, – закричал Артур, распахнул глаза. Имс порывисто выдохнул и хватка стала сильнее.  
Артур опять подавился и резко выпустил член Имса изо рта. Оттолкнул Имса и бросился в ванну. Через стенки было слышно, как его тошнит.   
На лице Имса появилось беспокойство, он поднялся, натянул белье и пошел к Артуру, все еще обнимающему унитаз. Имс осторожно положил ему руки на плечи и прошептал:  
– Эй, все нормально?  
Артур слабо поднял большой палец вверх.  
– Да, да. У меня вероятно рвотный рефлекс сильнее, чем я думал. Все в порядке. Просто… не думаю, что мне сейчас стоит продолжать минет, – грустно ответил Артур.  
– Ничего страшного, – мягко ответил Имс и шутливо продолжил: – Предпочитаю, чтобы тебя не вывернуло на Litlu Mig.  
– Бедняжка, – улыбнулся Артур. – Прости.  
– Хочешь трахнемся вместо минета?  
Кровь мгновенно прилила к члену Артура, он прикусил нижнюю губу.  
– Да.  
С помощью ласки можно очень быстро снова прийти в нужное настроение.  
– Я очень хочу тебя отыметь, – прошептал Имс.  
– О да. Пожалуйста.  
Они вернулись в комнату, Артур лег на кровать и раздвинул ноги. Имс наклонился и поцеловал его. Поцелуй получился короткий и мокрый.  
– Соси, – приказал он, засунув пальцы Артуру в рот. Тот всосал их, старательно обвел языком кончики пальцев, от этого у Имса даже рот приоткрылся, а взгляд заволокло. Он вытащил пальцы и провел ими по промежности Артура.  
– Имс.  
Внимательно следя за выражением его лица, Имс аккуратно вставил первый палец. Подождал, пока Артур расслабится и немного согнул.  
– Да, – застонал Артур. – Еще.  
Имс быстро добавил еще один палец.  
– Черт, ты такой тугой, пупсик.  
Он добавил третий. После того, как Артур к ним привык, Имс слегка развел пальцы. Артур под ним извивался и громко застонал, когда Имс задел простату.  
– О Боже, _о Боже_ , Имс. Черт, пожалуйста.  
– Уверен, ты можешь кончить только от этого, – сказал Имс, все еще поглаживая простату Артура.  
– В-возможно, – задыхаясь, выговорил Артур.  
Имс начал быстрее двигать пальцами, каждый раз задевая простату. Артура трясло под ним, пот залил грудь и лицо. Он потянул Имса к себе и поцеловал, языком прикоснулся к языку Имса, сплел их вместе, подразнил его рот. Имитатор застонал Артуру в рот.  
– Еще немного, Имс, я почти, – прошептал Артур в губы Имсу.  
Пальцы Имса дрогнули и знакомо сжались руки. Он резко выдохнул:  
– Черт.  
Его пальцы остановились.  
Артур застонал:  
– Не останавливайся. Не останавливайся, Имс.  
– Черт, прости, запястье судорогой свело, – он вынул пальцы и застонал от боли. – Черт.  
Имс потряс рукой.  
– Надо немного подождать.  
– Имс.  
– Да, – он неловко обхватил левой рукой член Артура. Хватило всего пяти сильных движений, чтобы Артур кончил Имсу в руку.  
– Ох.  
– Ох, – промычал Имс.  
– Не думаю, что теперь хочу секса.  
Именно в этот момент телефон Артура завибрировал.

**От:** Кобб.  
 **Кому:** Артур, Имс, Ариадна, Юсуф.  
 **Отправлено в 20:26**  
 _Через три дня работа в Индии. Передайте остальным._

– Почему он автоматически предполагает, что мы едем? – просил Имс.  
– Может, потому, что мы всегда едем, – ответил Артур, натягивая белье. – Я возвращаюсь к себе.  
– Что, никакого секса?  
– Я устал.  
– Отмазки, вечные отмазки.  
– До свидания, мистер Имс.  
– До свидания, Артур.  
Когда дверь за Артуром закрылась, Имс отправился в душ, намереваясь подрочить.   
То, что Артур не хочет с ним секса еще не значит, что он останется неудовлетворенным.  
Он не настолько мазохист.

***

– Хочу секса, – сообщил Имс Юсуфу через три дня в Индии. Юсуф с сосредоточенным лицом бросал что-то в кастрюлю с кипящей водой.  
– Я тебе в этом не помощник. Обратись к Артуру.  
– Юсуф, я не могу это сделать, – грустно ответил Имс.  
– Почему? – удивился он, отмеряя что-то похожее на корицу. – Вы же спите вместе?  
– Мы… что-то вроде.  
– Что-то вроде?  
– Я не помню.  
– Ты не помнишь.   
Имс раздраженно на него посмотрел:  
– Нет. В первую ночь мы были пьяные, а во все остальные ночи после этого выходила лажа. Что-то вроде.  
– Вы были пьяные?  
– Ты прекратишь за мной повторять или нет?  
– Я просто запоминаю важные детали. Хочу быть уверенным, что у меня верная информация, прежде чем расскажу об этом остальным, – усмехнулся Юсуф.  
Имс схватил его за голову.  
– Богом клянусь, Юсуф, если расскажешь хоть кому-то, я накачаю тебя твоими же наркотиками, замучу во сне и убью в реальности.  
Химик кивнул.  
– Конечно, не сомневаюсь. Так что произошло у вас с Артуром?  
– Я _просто_ хочу секса, – нахмурился Имс.  
– Он тебе не дает? Разве он не шлюшка?  
У Имс глаза от удивления округлились и стали похожи на блюдца:  
– Что дало тебе повод так думать?  
Юсуф успокаивающе поднял руки.  
– Я просто говорю, что уже один тот факт, что он хотя бы _попытался_ заняться с тобой сексом, говорит о том, насколько его стандарты низки. Что у тебя там с ним? – рассмеялся Юсуф.  
– Ну, – сказал Имс, – он на днях подавился сосиской.  
Юсуф тоже подавился:  
– Это не каламбур?  
– Какой каламбур?  
– Боже. Неудивительно, что твоя сексуальная жизнь такая ужасная. Он называет тебя «Папочка», когда ты заливаешь ему спину воском и избиваешь цепью?  
– _Настолько_ далеко мы не зашли.  
– Подожди, – Юсуф наклонил голову, – так вы с Артуром занимались сексом или не занимались?  
– Один раз, я думаю, – признался Имс. – Мы почти дошли до этого, ну там поцелуи, укусы и, черт, что он вытворяет языком…  
– Избавь меня от подробностей, – перебил Юсуф.  
– Но… да. Секса не было. В постели он слишком требовательный и постоянно угрожает.  
– Теперь я понял, – понимающе кивнул Юсуф.  
– Что?  
– Три вещи. Во-первых, виноват Артур. Он требовательный, а такие вещи могут быть пугающие, когда табу снимаются, например, во время секса. Во-вторых, Артур охренительно страшный, когда хочет таким быть. Возможно, это подсознательно получается, когда дело касается тебя. И последнее, попробуй, – он протянул ложку с какой-то темно-коричневой субстанцией ко рту Имса.  
– Господибоже. Это _еда_? Я думал, мы делаем новую смесь.  
– Это макароны с сыром, Имс, – любезно пояснил Юсуф.  
Имс потянулся к ложке.  
– Что это? – он показал на темный кусок, который не полностью растворился.  
– Гвоздика.  
Он попробовал смесь, хотя и не заметил там макарон. Выражение лица поменялось от замешательства к ужасу, а потом отвращению.   
– Пиздец. Это ужасно. Юсуф, пожалуйста, если во время этого дела ты погибнешь, не позволяй своей реинкарнации следовать за мечтой стать поваром. Даже самый ужасный человек на свете не заслуживает _такой_ пытки.  
– Ха-ха-ха, – ответил Юсуф. – Ты хуйло.  
– Артур мне сказал почти то же самое во время прелюдии.  
– Я начинаю думать, что вина за недостаток секса в твоей жизни все же не полностью лежит на Артуре.   
Оба мужчины всхлипнули, Имс с грустью, потому что все могло оказаться его виной, а Юсуф с ликованием от осознания, что его паста просто волшебная на вкус. 

***

– Ты не спал с Имсом? – спросила Ариадна за чашечкой самого вкусного кофе в мире. Она хмыкнула, когда сделала еще один глоток. – Знаешь, это Дом сделал. Разве кофе не превосходен?  
Артур попробовал напиток, пожал плечами:  
– Пробовал и лучше, если честно. И я спал с ним, уверен. Это же считается, если на следующий день не болит задница?  
Ариадна задумалась.  
– Во-первых, если у тебя на следующий день ничего не болит, еще не значит, что ничего не было. Некоторые люди нежные и заботливые… – тут Артур вспомнил, как Имс проверял его зад в то утро. – И, во-вторых, с чего ты взял, что именно _ты_ был снизу? Как по мне, ты больше похож на топа.  
Артур сжал руку на плече Ариадны.  
– Спасибо тебе.  
– Кажется, я поняла.  
– Да?  
– Ты не похож на человека, спокойно относящегося к потере контроля. Тебе нравится идея заняться сексом, потому что секс изумительный, – Артур кивнул в знак согласия, – но тебе не нравится идея потери контроля.   
Артур поджал губы.  
– Возможно. Имс – хуйло.  
– Очевидно.  
– Во время секса он не может заткнуться.  
– Я думала, у вас не было секса.  
– Ты меня поняла. Он такой грубый и сует свой член мне в горло, и придумывает оправдания, чтобы я не кончил, и он просто…  
– Ммм, – неопределенно промычала Ариадна. – Боже, Артур, серьезно, попробуй кофе.  
Девушка вздрогнула и издала такой звук, словно испытала крошечный оргазм. Артур прервал свою речь.  
– Ты _действительно_ хочешь залезть Дому в штаны?  
– В его штаны, в его сны, ему под кожу. Я хочу его в себе и надо мной, хочу дышать только им, – ответила ему Ариадна.  
Артур немного отодвинулся на стуле.  
– Серьезно? Дом?  
– Имс? Серьезно?  
– Один – один.  
– Я и правда хочу его, – снова повторила Ариадна. – Я хочу от него детей.  
– Ты не любишь детей, – напомнил ей Артур.  
– Я не люблю чужих детей, – поправила Ариадна. – Кто сказал, что я не буду любить своих собственных?  
– А кто сказал, что это не полная чушь?  
Девушка нахмурилась.  
– Пожалуй, мне стоит пересмотреть свое мнение.  
– Эй, – от двери послышался голос Дома. Ариадна и Артур повернулись.  
– Не обращай внимания, – тихо сказала Артуру, а потом мило обратилась к Дому:   
– Да?  
– Как кофе?  
– Хороший, чудесный, фантастический, спасибо, ты просто умничка, – залепетала Ариадна.  
У Артура глаза едва не вылезли из орбит, захотелось схватиться за голову и застонать. Возможно, он даже поступил бы так, если бы это не было таким заезженным клише.   
– Хорошо, очень хорошо, – осторожно ответил Дом. – Я хотел поговорить с тобой по поводу архитектуры в этом деле. Кое-что нужно изменить.   
– Хорошо, договорились, давай сходим в сон и создадим что-то прекрасное вместе. Это звучит удивительно.  
Артур уронил голову на стол.   
– Да, да, – Дом достал из кармана вибрирующий телефон. – Черт. Нужно ответить. Няня звонит.  
Дверь за ним закрылась.  
– Такое чувство, что мне сейчас ребенок сделал вазектомию, – горько сказала Ариадна.   
– _Вазектомию_?- переспросил Артур.  
– Вазектомию, – повторила Ариадна. – Женский вариант.   
– Ты действительно задумалась о сексе, несмотря на то, что я был рядом?  
– Надо придумать, как убрать его детей из уравнения, – забывшись, продолжила Ариадна.  
– Иногда я искренне удивляюсь тому, что мы друзья, – проговорил Артур.  
– Мы перестанем ими быть, если ты не поможешь мне избавиться от паразитов, – яростно прошипела Ариадна. – Ты должен перестать тратить свое время на пресмыкания перед Имсом и его очевидной чмошностью и помочь мне залезть в штаны Доминика Кобба. Ты же мой друг. Вот и веди себя соответственно.  
Артур хмуро кивнул и сделал еще один глоток кофе, пытаясь понять, чем же он такой удивительный.  
Но вместо понимания получил раздраженного архитектора.  
– Мое, – сказала девушка, собственнически прижимая стаканчик к груди.  
Артур кивнул и молча ушел жалеть себя.

***

– Нам нужно поговорить.  
– Твою мать, пупсик. Ты решил расстаться со мной?  
Артур нахмурился:  
– Нет, нет. Просто… мы должны об этом поговорить.  
Имс скривился.  
– Это та часть, когда ты скажешь «это не из-за тебя, это из-за меня»?  
– Я не собирался так говорить. Я намеревался обвинить во всем _тебя_ , – честно сказал Артур.  
– Ух, ты. Забавно, – ответил Имс, – потому что _я_ думаю, что это все _твоя_ вина.  
– Как это получилось у тебя, что во всем _я_ виноват? – грубо спросил Артур.  
– Ты вообще представляешь, насколько ты требовательный, дорогуша?  
– Если бы ты давал мне то, что я хочу, мне бы не пришлось так поступать. А в постели ты вообще ведешь себя, как последний козел!  
– Видишь? Вот оно! Ты неисправим! Ты вообще понимаешь, что если отобьешь желание у меня, то и у тебя тоже не будет секса?  
– Ты мне для секса не нужен, – спокойно проговорил Артур.   
– А зачем тогда? – так же спокойно ответил Имс.  
– Возможно, нам стоит сделать перерыв.  
– Возможно?  
– Нам нужен перерыв. Сам видишь, у нас ничего не получается. Мне просто нужно… Мне нужно пространство, Имс. А вот так, – Артур махнул рукой, – не получается.  
– Хорошо. Как хочешь, _пупсик_ , – вяло промямлил Имс. Артур помолчал.  
– …Да, конечно. Прости.  
– Ага.  
У Артура дернулись губы, он развернулся и, больше не говоря ни слова, вышел.  
Имс ударил кулаком в стену.  
– Черт.

***

– Передай мне, пожалуйста, горчицу, – попросил Юсуф.  
Ариадна протянула ему бутылочку.  
– Что делаешь?  
– Шоколадное печенье, – он сказал так, как будто это было очевидно.  
– Печенье? Тогда какого черта там делает горчица? – спросила Ариадна, потому что это было очевидно.  
– Ну, не совсем шоколадное печенье. Я хочу придать им запах натуральных специй, – Юсуф понюхал тесто и кивнул себе. – Это как те повара, которые добавляют разные травы в десерт.  
– Но они умеют делать их действительно _вкусными_. Я пробовала крем-брюле с розмарином. Это оказалось одно из самых вкусных блюд в моей жизни.  
– Ты изменишь свое мнение, дорогая, – Юсуф держал ложечку с остывающей смесью. – Вот.  
Ариадна осторожно осмотрела протянутую ложку и попробовала маленький кусочек.  
– Это, – девушка подавилась, – отвратительно. Зачем ты это делаешь, Юсуф?  
– И ты, и Имс – сволочи, – с негодованием ответил химик.  
– Мы реалисты.  
– Пессимисты.  
– Честность – лучшая политика.  
– Да пошла ты.  
Они оба рассмеялись.

***

Команда собралась за столом.  
– Юсуф, – Имс привлек внимание химика, – будь лапочкой и скажи этому членоголовому во главе стола, что мы хотели бы убраться отсюда до полуночи.  
– Артур. Долго еще?  
– Я закончил, Юсуф. Можешь передать эгоистичному иностранному козлу, что если он хочет уйти раньше, его никто не держит, особенно учитывая, что на этом собрании он бесполезен.   
– Как нехорошо, Артур. Я тоже иностранец. Ариадна?  
– Я тебе не посредник.  
–… Хорошо.  
Дом поморщился.   
– Вам двоим точно нужно трахнуться и успокоиться уже.  
У всех в помещении челюсти отпали от удивления.   
– Ты еще пожалеешь, что сказал это, – сказал Юсуф.  
– Еще как пожалеешь, - поддержала его Ариадна.  
– Конченый американский идиот.  
– Долбаный британский долбоеб.  
– О, _аллитерация_. Поэзия помогает чувствовать себя не так одиноко по ночам? – поддел Имс.  
– Надеюсь, эта работа тебя поимеет как следует, Имс.  
– О, я уверен, что _ты_ этому поспособствуешь, – как только Имс произнес это вслух, он понял, что зашел слишком далеко.  
Комната погрузилась в тишину. Юсуф и Ариадна чувствовали себя очень некомфортно, Дом выглядел немного виноватым.  
– И что это должно значить?  
– … Ты знаешь, что я имею в виду.  
– Нет, Имс, не знаю. Просвети меня.  
– Имс, – прошептал Юсуф.  
– Я просто говорю, что если тебя можно сбить чем-то таким, то все может пойти так же, как и в деле Фишера, – сбивчиво объяснил Имс.  
Артур сглотнул.  
–Дом?  
Дом вздрогнул.  
– Ты же знаешь, я доверяю тебе свою жизнь, Артур, он…  
Артур кивнул.  
– Понимаю. Прости. Еще раз, – он сжал пальцы, потом повернулся к столу и собрал свои записи. – Мы зашли уже слишком далеко, чтобы отказываться от работы. Я поменяю план так, чтобы для тебя, – кивок в сторону Имса, – было как можно меньше риска.  
Тихий звук закрывающейся двери был больше похож на выстрел, и еще это был самый грустный звук в мире.

***

Все, что могло пойти неправильно на этом задании, так и сделало. Имс с Артуром разговаривали только тогда, когда это было абсолютно необходимо, не только друг с другом, но и с остальными. Их объект был болен, поэтому структура сна с самого начала оказалась нестабильной. Проекции были предупреждены проекцией Мол, которая хоть и появилась всего на несколько секунд, но Ариадна успела ее заметить. Артур прошипел проклятие и застрелил Дома.  
Все стало еще хуже, когда Имса обнаружили, пытали и выбросили из сна. Его пустую оболочку, с колотыми ранами, отрезанными пальцами и дырой в груди, они обнаружили приколоченной к доске.  
Артур первым обнаружил это ужасное зрелище.  
Он пытался успокоить свой желудок, отвернулся в угол, увидел Ариадну и кивнул ей.  
– Нужно выбираться отсюда. Продолжать куда-то пробираться опасно.  
– Ты не виноват.  
Артур застрелил ее, а потом себя.  
Когда они проснулись, Имс уже ушел, Дом был взволнован, а Юсуф выглядел озадаченно.  
– Я должен найти Имса, – решительно сказал Артур.  
Ариадна осталась, чтобы все объяснить Дому и Юсуфу.

***

Артур наконец-то оказался в квартире, однако успел весь промокнуть из-за дождя и его трясло.  
И он не был уверен, что это только из-за холода.  
Когда дверь открылась, Имс не выглядел сердитым, как ожидал Артур, и этого хватило, чтобы он расплакался.  
Он прижался к имитатору и поцеловал с такой яростью, что она испугала обоих.  
– Простименя черт простипожалуйста неоставляйменя мысльчтояпотерялтебя… – Артур пробормотал Имсу в шею, быстро расстегнул его штаны, взял в руку встающий член.  
Имс застонал и осторожно отстранил от себя Артура.  
– Артур, остановись, – тот укусил его за шею, зализал укус. – Дорогой, тебе нужно, боже… остановись.  
– Мне нужен ты. Прости меня, – голос у Артура дрогнул. Он оторвался от Имса и посмотрел на него.  
– Эй, все хорошо.  
– Нет, ты пострадал из-за меня. Ты был прав. Я…  
Имс прижал ладонь к губам Артура.  
– Не смей просить прощения. Это _я_ все испортил. Мы все провалились. Все с самого начала было не так. Ты не можешь винить себя, – успокаивал Имс.  
– Я все еще чувствую запах, – прошептал Артур.  
– Что?  
– Твою кровь, смерть, твой запах. Я не могу выбросить это из головы.  
Имс поцеловал его.  
– Я тут. Смотри. Со мной все хорошо. Я живой. Настоящий.  
Артур зажмурился, и из глаз потекли слезы.  
– Проверь свой тотем, дорогой.  
Артур достал красную игральную кость и бросил на стол.  
Он всхлипнул, когда увидел выпавший номер и упал Имсу на грудь. Имс погладил его спину.  
– Прости, что был такой требовательной задницей, – извинился Артур.  
– Прости, что был ужасным эгоистом, – ответил Имс.  
– Мы оба те еще идиоты, да?   
– И всегда ими будем, – согласился Имс. – Нам обоим есть над чем поработать.  
– Но мы непременно справимся и больше не пойдем на попятную.  
– Так и будет.  
Артур поцеловал Имс.  
– За нас.  
– За нас.

Они не занялись сексом в ту ночь, вместо этого лежали в кровати, прижавшись друг к другу под одеялом, и выводили друг другу узоры на коже.

Может, они и не были готовы к следующему дню, но знали, что встретят его вместе.


End file.
